The Return Of The Green Ranger Pt 3
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers' battles with the Wizard Of Deception and the Green Ranger draw to a close.
1. Fighting An Old Friend

THE RETURN OF THE GREEN RANGER PT 3

DISCLAIMER

Okay, you all owe this installment to Alex B. Goode who kept at me to make sure I worked on it. I recently learned that Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon now so that will be in all future disclaimers. I only own the newer plot and regular subplots.

The fanfare played again and then came a roar.

"The Dragonzord," the White Ranger said in a sick tone. _I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe my old friend is being used like this_, he thought to himself. They heard a splash from the river and the zord came.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!" the White Ranger shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Once the zords came, the Rangers jumped into the machines, and began firing on the Dragonzord, which the Green Ranger quickly jumped into. The White Ranger cringed. _Sorry, old friend, but I can't let you destroy the city_, he thought. From the Command Center, Alpha activated the Stega and Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzords, while also checking to see if the computer had found Jason and the others. _Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible! I can't believe this is happening!_ he thought to himself. Zordon gravely watched the events through the viewing globe.

"The situation is very grave, Alpha. The other Rangers don't realize that with the recreation of the Green Ranger, the potential for restoring the Green Ranger powers has re-arisen," the sage stated.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! If the Rangers found out, one of them just may try it!" the robot yelped.

"Yes, and the process could prove fatal for the Ranger that did," came the confirmation.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" the robot cried again. They watched through the viewing globe as the fight raged on. The Gold Ranger grunted as the Dragonzord's tail slashed the Brachiozord. _Man, this thing is tough_, he thought to himself. The Green Ranger smirked. _Yes. Soon, the Power Rangers will be destroyed_, he thought to himself. _Empress Rita will be so pleased. Soon Rangers, you will be destroyed_, he thought cruelly. He played a few notes and the Dragonzord whirled, striking the Tigerzord. The White Ranger groaned.

"This can't be happening," he whispered. With another tune, the Dragonzord launched its missiles and fired.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed. Just then, the computers made a strange noise. "What?" he asked. Then, "Hooray! We've got a lock on Jason, Angela, Justin, and Aisha!"

"Focus on the communicators and bring them back." Alpha did as he was told and seconds later, the four were in the Command Center.

"We're free! Thank goodness!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Angela wondered at the same.

"Zordon, they've done something to Jason-old memories or something," Justin stated.

"It was my fault. I should've gotten it," Jason whispered. _It was all my fault. I should've moved faster_, he thought.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Not again!" Alpha cried. _I can't believe he's blaming himself for the Green Candle again_, he thought to himself.

"Red Ranger, you and I will discuss your actions regarding the Green Candle another time. Right now, you and the Purple Ranger are needed in battle," Zordon told him.

"Who are we fighting?" Aisha wondered.

"The Green Ranger," Zordon replied.

"What'd they do to him?" Jason questioned anxiously, whirling around to face the viewing globe.

"The Green Ranger was brought forth from the depth of the White Ranger's mind," Zordon answered. Jason's eyes blazed in anger. They could deal with his failure later. Right now, they had an evil Ranger to contend with.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Stega!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once morphed, the two teleported to their zords. The Red Ranger fired lasers from his zord's head and had to keep himself from cringing when the beams made contact. _Sorry, Bro. But I can't let my personal feelings for the Dragonzord get in the way of my duties_, he thought to himself.

"Rangers, convert into Thundermegazord, now!" At the Red Ranger's command, they all did so. The Green Ranger laughed.

"You think that little toy is going to defeat me?" he sneered. The White Ranger loaded a Thunderbolt and fired at his old zord. With a loud roar, the zord fell to the ground. The Green Ranger groaned as the impact knocked him out of the zord. He quickly climbed to his feet.

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger!" Then, he disappeared in a cloud of green mist.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center at once." The Rangers teleported the Command Center. Once there, Tommy ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe this is happening again," he said. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I swear Tommy, I will make them **pay** for this," he promised. The other Rangers inhaled sharply when they saw the blazing fury in their leader's eyes.


	2. Old Doubts

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the newer plot and regular subplots. Reference to "Missing Green" and "Return Of An Old Friend Pt 2".

The other Rangers stared at the leader in surprise.

"I don't get it. Why is this Green Ranger such a threat? If it's just an illusion, we should be able to destroy it easily," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, but would it hurt Tommy? I mean, are the two connected in any way?" Kimberly wondered.

"As of yet, we are uncertain. For now, I would advise you to continue your vacation as normally as possible," Zordon replied.

"But Zordon-" Jason started to object.

"This is an order Rangers. We will call you as you are needed," Zordon interrupted.

"Yes, Sir," Jason agreed. Reluctantly, they all teleported back to their group.

"They're back!" Chris cried in relief as Aisha walked up to Bulk and Skull.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Bulk said, wrapping his arms around her.

"So are we," Aisha, returning the gesture.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Tina wondered, seeing Jason's expression.

"Yeah, everything's cool," he answered gruffly. Then, Leslie came into view and they focused their attention on her. As they continued to walk, Jason let his mind wander. He had seen Tommy's expression after they had teleported back to the Command Center. He had never wanted to be used for evil, and he hadn't wanted Rocky, Adam, or Aisha to know about his days under Rita's power. _If only there was a way to bring the Green Rangers powers back for good…and on our side_, he thought to himself as he blew out a breath. But maybe there was. He knew Zordon and Alpha were hiding something. He could sense it. _But what are they hiding and __**why**__ are they hiding it?_ he wondered. He shook his head to clear it and then refocused on what Leslie was saying.

"And over here, we have…" Leslie's voice trailed off as Jason lagged behind.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Justin asked him in a whisper.

"I'm fine. Honest," Jason assured. _I really don't want to talk about this_, he thought to himself. He couldn't-he couldn't deal with this. Now the whole team knew what a big failure he was. _Maybe I should've just left_, he thought to himself. He was no leader. He couldn't even do one simple job. Kimberly glanced at Jason, then looked to Zack.

"I think Rex's crashing," Zack whispered.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. The whole Green Ranger thing-it's bringing back some of his old doubts," Kimberly agreed in the same tone.

"Man, I hate this! If I ever get my hands on them!" Zack fumed quietly.

"I know," Kimberly agreed. They continued on their way. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stared at each other worriedly.

"What do you think's wrong with Jason?" Adam wondered.

"They did something to him. Made him see some stuff-guys, it was horrible. I-I think they broke him," Aisha told answered.

"What? Jason? No way," Rocky objected.

"Guys, you weren't there. Angela, Justin, and I were," Aisha responded. "It was like-it was awful." They turned to Jason who walked with the group, but lingered away from them. Tommy slowed until he was next to him.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, why?" the leader questioned.

"'Cause you're acting like I did when I first joined the team," came the response. Jason gave a brief smile.

"I'm okay, Bro. I promise," he assured.

"No, you wouldn't let this go, and I'm not either. What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I failed you! I didn't get it in time!" Jason burst out, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

"What? The Candle? Jase, that was not your fault. You made the right choice," Tommy told him. Jason looked away, but the White Ranger grabbed his chin, forcing him to catch his gaze, much like the Red Ranger had often done. "It was not your fault. And like I told you in the letter, I don't blame you," he continued.

"But I couldn't stop it-any of it-and then you lost your powers for good."

"That doesn't make you any less of a leader." Tommy sighed, "Besides, I need you at one hundred percent, man. I don't know if I can do this. The Green Ranger's strong. I don't know if I can face the darkness in me." Jason's eyes glinted with determination.

"We'll get through this, Bro," he stated, taking Tommy's hand. "Together," he continued, giving it a quick squeeze before dropping his hand. Then, hearing his girlfriend call his name, Tommy jogged up to her. Jason frowned. There **had** to be a way to get rid of the Green Ranger. _Maybe Zordon will know something_, he thought to himself. With that, he touched his communicator, intending to ask. However, all that reached his ears was static. _Huh? It was working fine earlier. Maybe something's wrong at the Command Center_, he thought to himself and began changing frequencies. There was another burst of static. Then, "The results are still the same, Alpha?" Jason's jaw dropped. Somehow he had managed to tap into the Command Center without Alpha and Zordon realizing it. But what were they talking about? Results for what? Was something wrong with their powers?

"Unfortunately, yes. The only way to reestablish the Green Ranger Powers to full strength would be to have a Ranger siphon their energy into the Dragonzord Coin much like how they recharged you."


	3. Green And White Connections

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the newer plot and regular subplots. Bold is telepathic speak. Reference to "Switching Places".

Jason froze. It was like he couldn't breathe. There was a way to restore the Green Ranger powers? _Why didn't Zordon and Alpha tell us? Why would they keep this from us? So, it'd be dangerous. All of us would've been willing to risk it_, Jason thought to himself. He blew out a breath. _I have a-I have a chance to make things right. I can-I can give Tommy back the Green Ranger powers_, he thought to himself. _But first-we gotta-we gotta get the Green Ranger on our side, find the Dragonzord coin, and then I can make things right_, his thought continued. Realizing that he was being left behind, he quickened his pace until he had caught up with the group.

"What's up, man?" Rocky wondered.

"Nothin'," Jason responded.

"You worried about the Green Ranger?" Rocky pressed.

"No. Not exactly," Jason answered again.

"Rocky, ssshhhh," Aisha hissed. She spared a glance at the Red Ranger who looked perturbed. _I wonder if he's still thinkin' about what Goldar showed him_, she thought to herself as she glanced at the boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, earning her a grateful smile. Then, he turned to Leslie who was busy talking. Up on the moon, Rita and Zedd cackled as they watched the Earth. Green Ranger narrowed his eyes as the two began dancing. Then, he came to attention as Goldar walked up to him.

"What are your orders?" he questioned.

"Observe the Rangers, don't be seen. Don't attack until Empress tells you." The Green Ranger nodded and disappeared in a green mist. He followed the class from a far distance. _Soon, the Rangers will be a memory and Empress Rita will rule the world_, he thought. He didn't care about Lord Zedd. His loyalty was with Rita. He just had to destroy the White Ranger. His eyes darkened as his gaze zeroed in on the teen. _Only one of us can exist Tommy boy, and it's gonna be __**me**_, he thought. A cruel smile graced his lips. Zack looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as someone darted into the bushes. He made his way over to Jason.

"We got a tail of some sort," he muttered. His friend nodded.

"Remember, we can't escalate unless forced," the boy reminded. The other boy nodded. Jason was right of course.

"You think they're just doin' recon?"

"Must be." And that had Jason worried. While Zedd wasn't much for thinking and planning, he remembered that Rita was. After all, how else would she have been able to nearly defeat them with Tommy as the Green Ranger? He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Seeing this, Kimberly tapped him on the arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rita must be planning something big if she's running a reconnaissance mission," he replied.

"Yeah, she's holding back again," the Black Ranger added.

"So, what do we do?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," their leader admitted. _Plus we have to deal with the fact that Zordon and Alpha lied to all of us about restoring Tommy's powers_, he thought to himself. However, he didn't tell them that. This was something he had to take care of himself. It was his failure and he was the one who had to make things right. While this was going on, the Green Ranger watched them. He smirked. _Those stupid Rangers don't know __**who**__ they're messing with_, he thought to himself. But they'd know it soon enough. They would see that he was stronger than all of them. He chuckled softly and sinisterly. **Green Ranger, I have a new assignment for you. Go back to the White Ranger's house and ruin the Green Ranger's reputation with his parents**, Rita telepathically told him. **As you wish, Empress**, the Green Ranger responded and then disappeared. Tommy groaned and touched his head.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" Rocky questioned. At this, Jason turned to the boy.

"Bro?" he asked in concern.

"She contacted him telepathically," he groaned.

"What, you felt it?" Adam queried.

"Makes sense seeing as how the apparition is merely a supplemental version of Tommy," Billy said. Everyone but Adam, Kimberly, and Trini looked at him in confusion.

"So, what you're saying is because the Green Ranger is another side of Tommy, he can feel some of the stuff that happens to him?" Kimberly queried.

"Precisely," Billy confirmed.

"When did you get so good at deciphering Billy?" Trini wondered.

"It's been a little easier since we switched brains. You just always seemed to beat me to a translation," Kimberly answered. They laughed. "So, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Do you know what she told him to do?"

"No, I felt the pressure like she was in his-**my**-mind, but I didn't make out any words." Tommy looked to Jason, who gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll contact Zordon," he promised. "Zordon, we think Rita and Zedd might be planning something. Could you run a check on Angel Grove?"

"Acknowledged. We will begin a scan immediately." Alpha ran the viewing globe. Then, "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Green Ranger's at Tommy's house!"

"Rangers, the Green Ranger has transported himself to Tommy's house," Zordon reported.

"Mom! Dad!" Tommy exclaimed.

"All right, let's do it," Jason ordered. They reached for their Morphers only to have a blast interrupt them. With a groan, the Rangers and their classmates fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" a girl asked.

"Not so fast, humans," the Wizard of Deception said. He chuckled as he pinned the Rangers to the ground with energy from his wand. Tommy struggled to his feet. _No. I can't-Mom, Dad_, he thought to himself as he was forced back to the ground. In Angel Grove, the Green Ranger approached the Oliver house. As he got closer, he laughed sinisterly.


	4. Return Of Green

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon . I only own the newer plot and regular subplots. They've never showed Tommy's parents, so I'm taking liberties with their names.

The Rangers groaned as they tried to rise. However, the Wizard's power held them still.

"HEY, LIZARD LIPS!" With a growl, the creature turned to see who had addressed him in such a manner. Bulk and Skull, along with Justin, Hilary, Chris, Tina, Zane, Angela, and Richie stood up.

"YEAH, UGLY! WE'RE TALKIN' TO YOU! COME AND GET US!" The Wizard roared and headed for them, taking the energy from his wand off of the Rangers in the process. The teens scrambled to their feet and into an area that their guide and classmates couldn't see.

"All right, Tommy, you, Kim, me, Rocky, and Adam will go to your house and stop Green Ranger. The rest of you will take care of care of lizard dude."

"Right."

"It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The White, Pink, Red, Gold, and Silver Rangers teleported to the White Ranger's house as the Black, Yellow, Blue, and Purple Rangers headed for the Wizard who called in the Putties, which surrounded the Rangers, who soon began fighting. At the Oliver house, the Green Ranger turned around.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," he smirked, and then morphed. They began fighting. The White Ranger let out a side kick, which was blocked by the Green Ranger.

"What's the matter, Tommy boy? Think I was going to hurt Mommy and Daddy?" There was a scream from inside. The White Ranger froze. _Mom. Dad_, he thought. The Red Ranger teleported inside and ran until he found a horde of Putties, which he began fighting. At the Ranger's appearance, Mr. Oliver grabbed his wife's arm and headed for the den, which he locked.

"Rick, what's going on?"

"Just stay calm, Janice. The Rangers will take care of everything."

"I'm just glad Tommy's not home." The White Ranger continued to battle the Green Ranger. In the Command Center, Alpha had just finished running a diagnostic on the Green Ranger.

"Tommy, we ran a diagnostic on the Green Ranger and have discovered that because he was taken from the depths of your mind, he has some of your good qualities as well. Perhaps if you appeal to them…"

"I can get him on our side! Thanks, Alpha!"

"Great! Alpha, do you and Zordon want to explain why you never told us how to restore the Green Ranger Powers?" the Red Ranger queried as he made his way through the Putties.

"WHAT!" the original five asked.

"Zordon?" the Pink Ranger queried in a hurt tone.

"Because the way that we discovered was too big of a risk to you," Zordon answered.

"Yo, what do you mean?" the Black Ranger wondered, as drop-kicked a Putty.

"The process involved siphoning energy from one of the other coins into the Dragonzord Coin which would've taken much of your life force. I do not want any of you attempting this procedure. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The Putties disappeared and the Yellow and Blue Rangers pulled out their weapons, leapt through the air, and struck the Wizard. He let out his own blast, and then disappeared.

"GUYS, HEADS UP! THE WIZARD'S DISAPPEARED! I THINK HE'S HEADED YOUR WAY!" At the Black Ranger's announcement, the White Ranger stiffened.

"You hear that? The wizard's goin' after Mom and Dad."

"Why should I care?"

"As you said, you're a part of me, which means they're your parents too." The Green Ranger hesitated. That was true. Inside, the Red Ranger was still fighting the Putties when he noticed that they appeared to be heading for one of the rooms. A group of the clay creatures grabbed him, and he struggled to get free.

"Guys, I need help inside! They seem to be going for one of the bedrooms!" The Green and White Rangers looked at each other.

"I'll take Mom and Dad's room, and you take ours."

"Right." They teleported inside. A blur of White appeared and the Putties headed for him. The White Ranger fought through them, making his way towards the Red Ranger, until he was close enough to give his friend a hand.

"Thanks, Bro."

"No, problem."

"Where's the Green Ranger?"

"He went to make sure that they weren't headed for Mom and Dad's room." The Putties came at them again and they resumed fighting. "Zordon, do you have a lock on my parents?"

"They are hiding in what appears to be your father's den." A Putty flew at the Red Ranger, who blocked the attack and then threw the creature back towards the bedroom. He winced as the door flew open.

"Sorry, Bro. I'll pay for the door."

"Don't worry about it." The two split up and the Red Ranger headed for his friend's room, destroying Putties in the process. Outside, the Rangers had teamed up and had begun fighting the Wizard.

"Man, how do we destroy this guy?" the Black Ranger wondered.

"You don't! I'm far too powerful for you Power Brats," the Wizard bragged.

"Bring 'em together!" the White Ranger shouted. The Rangers put their weapons together. The Wizard's reptilian eyes widened and he quickly disappeared. Rita let out a screech.

"THAT WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!..." her rant continued intelligibly. Meanwhile, the Red Ranger had finished off the Putties, found the Dragonzord Coin and held it up next to the Tyrannosaurus Coin.

"Red Ranger, I order you to stop at once." The Red Ranger ignored his mentor and allowed the power of his Coin go into the other one. He started to groan. _Ow. Too…much_, he thought. However, he continued as he saw the Coin began to glow. It was working! The restoration process was working! He couldn't quit now!

"Should we teleport him out, Zordon?"

"No. It would be much too dangerous for us to do so now." The others stared at the Green Ranger who shone brightly.

"What's going on?" the Green Ranger wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should be together for this," the White Ranger answered.

"Yeah. I agree." The two Rangers clasped hands, and the Green Ranger faded into the White Ranger.

"Whoa. That was weird," he said. Then a burst of energy flowed through him and he groaned. _What? What's going on?_ he wondered.

"Tommy, are you okay?" the Purple Ranger wondered.

"I feel like I've just been reenergized," the White Ranger answered. Then, "My parents!" With that, he headed for the den.

"Are you two all right?" he queried. His parents nodded.

"I don't understand. What did those things want?" his mother questioned.

"I honestly don't know, Ma'am. I'm sorry you and your husband got caught in the middle of this," he responded.

"We're just glad our son wasn't home. He would've tried to protect us and gotten himself hurt," his father stated. Then, "Where's the Red Ranger?"

"He was fighting some Putties near one of the other bedrooms," recalled the Pink Ranger.

"I'll get him," the Blue Ranger said and went to do so. When he found him, he was dismayed to find him de-morphed, clutching the two coins in his hands.

"Rangers, we have to get to the Command Center…**now**!" At this, the Rangers teleported out. When they got there, they were concerned to see Jason on the Command Center's medical chair.

"What happened?" Trini gasped, as she and the others knelt down and began perusing his body for bruises.

"I'm fine," Jason told them, as he slowly sat up.

"Jason used the Tyrannosaurus Coin to restore the Green Ranger Powers," Zordon replied in a displeased tone.

"WHAT!" they all asked.

"Are you crazy?" Kimberly scolded, smacking him on the side of the head.

"Hey, what gives? It worked, didn't it?" Jason retorted, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Zordon told us it was too risky and that we weren't to do it. So why did you?" Adam demanded.

"Because it was a chance to redeem myself! We all know that I failed!" Jason retorted.

"Oh! Not this again!" Zack groaned. "It was not your fault! I know! I was there!"

"What's done is done. Tommy will now be able to morph with either the Dragonzord or the Tigerzord Coin," Zordon told them.

"Good," Jason nodded.

"Jason, for disobeying a direct order and using your Power Coin to reenergize the Dragonzord Coin, you are hereby relegated to second in command and will follow Tommy's orders in battles for two weeks as well as cleaning all of the zords after every battle for the same duration of time. Is that understood?" Zordon queried.

"Yes. I understand," Jason replied.

"Dude, I think you just got grounded," Rocky stated. Then, they teleported back to Australia, and rejoined their group.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Leslie told them. "Come on. We've got a lot to do." They followed the woman, talking amongst themselves and with their friends. On the moon, Goldar and Scorpina walked up to Rita.

"Forgive our failure, Empress. We should've fought more and not relied on the Wizard Of Deception," Scorpina apologized.

"All is not lost, underlings. I've got another plan," Rita cackled as she stared through the Repulsa-scope, her gaze directed at an unsuspecting Katherine.

THE END


End file.
